Remembering the Past
by Hampster91108
Summary: This USED to be called "A Date to Remember" But I didn't like the title. Anyways, the story summary: Oh no! It seems that Skura is growing up! After going on her first date with Syaoran, Touya gets pretty mad. What will happen? S&S also some E


A Date to Remember  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, and never will.  
  
This is a one-shot fic. (Obviously) I hope you guys like it!  
  
Thanks to: Eveline- for giving me this idea. Wenwen1214- ur inspiration to actually write this fic Future reviewers- THANKS!!! You guys are cool! My computor- for being able to send this to fanfiction.net Keyboard- for letting me type these words  
  
Alright.I'll stop. Hahaha and here is da Japanese Dictionary just in case if you guys don't understand it:  
  
Oniisan: Older brother Imouto: Younger sister Gaki: brat Baka: Idiot Nani: what? Kaiju: Monster Gomenasai: Sorry Arigatou: Thanks Douitashimashite: Your Welcome  
  
And I think that's it. Please R& R!!! I shall be very happy! Oh yeah, and if you liked this story, please go and read my other story! ThankS!!! =D  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
"..Kaiju! Go and get it!"  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
"Coming!!!" a loud cheery voice called out.  
  
When Sakura came down, Touya casually looked up from reading the newspaper. Suspicious, he asked, "Why are you dressed up in your best clothes?"  
  
"Who? You mean me?" Stammered Sakura.  
  
Soon the ringing was replaced by urgent knocking. Another voice yelled, "Sakura-chan! Are you there?"  
  
"Oh. It's Tomoyo-chan." Touya got up from his seat and glanced around to see if Tomoyo was really the only one on their doorstep.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura ran down the stairs and gave her best friend a hug.  
  
Tomoyo whispered in her friend's ear, "Syaoran-kun's waiting in the car..and I brought my video camera to film both of you at your date! Ohohohohoho!!!" Stars magically twinkled in her eyes while doves suddenly appeared out of nowhere to signify her happiness.  
  
Blushing furiously, Sakura could only peep out, "Hoe."  
  
Her older brother came back in and smirked, "Good news Kaiju! That gaki isn't anywhere here." Ignoring his sister's frown and threatening fist, he turned to Tomoyo and added, "Remember to bring my little sister back home at 10 exactly. Have fun!"  
  
Feeling guilty for lying to her brother, Sakura smiled softly and said, "Don't worry..I'll come back by ten, oniisan."  
  
Sighing, Touya waved, standing next to the door as his sister and Tomoyo walked to the car. "What the..." He muttered and squinted at the car window. There was one more person in the car...and, was that a BOY in there? Anger pimples appeared on his forehead. Touya stomped over to the car and almost ripped the car door open. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH MY SISTER?"  
  
Smiling like he always does, Eriol shook his head and pointed to Tomoyo saying, "Oh no! I wouldn't date your sister! I'm with Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"Oh. I see." He answered. "But if I hear that you've been doing ANYTHING to my sister, I'll come over to your house and make you regret that you ever lived."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Ahhhh...oniisan?"  
  
"or even glancing at her makes you a dead- what?"  
  
"Eriol-kun is completely loyal to Tomoyo. He wouldn't cheat on her." She stated.  
  
"You flatter me too much, my dear Sakura-chan!" Eriol smiled.  
  
"SEE?!? He's hitting on you already!" Roared Touya.  
  
Tomoyo argued, "Eriol's always like that! He's a complete gentleman!"  
  
Eriol started blushing.  
  
Touya was about to reply, until he saw his younger sister's expression. Sighing in defeat, he muttered, "All right, I'll leave you guys all alone. I hope you have a lovely evening." Trudging back to the house he turned back to yell, "But remember, if you do anything to my sister..." He shook his fist threateningly.  
  
He watched from the driveway as the limo pulled away into the road. Walking back to the house, he sat down. Looking at the clock, he decided to look through the old pictures of when he and his sibling were small. After all, he DID have 30 minutes left before he went off to his next job at a restaurant. College tuitions these days!  
  
Grabbing a random picture album, he flipped open to middle of it. Scanning at all the pictures he smiled. There was one of Touya standing in front of his sister when he was 10 and when she was 3. Those were the days when his little sister depended on him all the time.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Ni-chan!" Sakura wailed running to her older brother who came to pick her up since their father was at an excavation site.  
  
"Nani? Something wrong?" Touya asked.  
  
"That boy says that my clothes look funny!" Complained Sakura.  
  
"Hmph! Who is it?"  
  
"HIM!" Sakura pointed at a little boy wearing a little jumpsuit and a Micky Mouse cap.  
  
Pulling up his sleeves, Touya went over to the little boy and said as threatening as he could, "Did YOU say that MY sister's clothes look funny?"  
  
Instantly, the nursery was silent. The big 4th grader boy was....pretty big. Looking up, the little boy was almost on the verge on tears. "N-no."  
  
Grabbing the boy's suit, he pulled him up until the troublemaker's feet were almost completely off the ground. "Don't lie, little boy. I KNOW it was you. Make fun of my sister again, and you WILL regret it!" He quickly let go of his prisoner when the teacher came in.  
  
"Uh-oh! Quick, Sakura-chan! RUN!" He picked up his little sister and ran out the door before the kid tattletaled on him.  
  
~End this Particular flashback~  
  
"Stupid little gaki. He told on me and the teacher called my parents." Touya winced. "It doesn't matter anyways, I came by another day and thrashed him." Grinning at the memory, he flipped to another page.  
  
It was another picture of a ten-year-old Touya and Sakura camping together. Laughing, he recalled what had happened that day.  
  
{~Another Flashback~}  
  
It was night time and the Kinomoto siblings were in a tent getting ready for bed.  
  
"Did you know that there are ghosts all around us?" Touya questioned his sister.  
  
"HOE!!!" His little sister was shivering all over. They were out camping at their father's excavation projects. Touya and Sakura had begged their father to bring them along so hard that he finally agreed. The little boy had a flashlight under his chin, illuminating his whole face making him seem...scary.  
  
"Remember today, when we went into one of the newly discovered houses that the ancient people lived in?"  
  
Nodding her head and squeezing her teddy bear a little bit tighter, Sakura asked, "What about it?"  
  
Touya continued on. "Well, I saw a ghost!"  
  
Widening her eyes Sakura asked, "R-R-Really?"  
  
"Yes! I did!"  
  
Believing whatever her onnisan said, because he's ALWAYS right, she asked, "What did it look like? Was it scary?"  
  
"It looked like a taro root with two beady eyes! It had these long hands and it kept on saying, 'I want to eat humans!' Then it spotted us!" Pausing dramatically, Touya took a look at his sister. She was so pale; it looked like that she had no more blood circulation in her face.  
  
"W-What happened then?" She whispered.  
  
"Ummm...maybe I shouldn't continue on." Touya hesitantly said.  
  
"N-No! Continue!" As frightened as Sakura could get, she wanted to hear what had happened.  
  
"Then-"  
  
"Kids! It's nighttime! Go to sleep! You guys have a big day tomorrow!" Fujitaka scolded them.  
  
"Alright!" Touya confirmed.  
  
"Hey, imouto, I'll continue my story tomorrow alright? Good night!" Touya flopped over and went to sleep.  
  
"...'Nisan?" If Sakura's teddy bear were alive, it would probably die out of suffocation. With wide opened eyes, she scooted closer to her older brother. After a while, she fell asleep listening to her brother's breathing.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"I guess that's enough remembering the past." Closing the photo album, he said to himself, "Too bad, my sister's growing up. But it doesn't matter, no matter how old she grows, I'll always be there to protect her."  
  
Touya changed into his waiter uniform and went out the door. Getting into his car, he headed out to the restaurant he was working at. Parking his car, he walked over to his manager. "All right, who am I going to serve now?" Touya grimaced at his words. Too bad this was the only way he could get money.  
  
Looking at his guest list, the manager told Touya, "Go to table C-4." Whispering to Toya he added in, "Be your best, this one's rich."  
  
Carrying 4 menus with him, he strolled towards the table ignoring all the looks the girls in the place were giving him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While the car was driving away, Sakura looked around inside in confusion, "Where's Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Turning, the driver half blushing and half smirking answered. "Here."  
  
Also blushing, Sakura smiled.  
  
And all they did was blush and smile...nothing else.  
  
Getting annoyed Tomoyo whispered to Eriol, "Eriol-kun! This wasn't included in the plan! They're supposed to be talking together! I guess that we'll just have to take matters into our own hands... OHOHOHOHO!!!!"  
  
Startled, Sakura sweatdropped. Afraid of what she'd see, she didn't look back. Syaoran just kept driving.  
  
Glancing around to check if Sakura or Syaoran was looking at them, Eriol whispered back, "Tomoyo-chan, let's make them sit together!"  
  
"Good idea!"  
  
Together they exclaimed, "STOP THE CAR!"  
  
Surprised, Syaoran slammed on the brakes and pulled over to the side, ignoring the honking and swearing of the other drivers. Grimacing, he looked back. "This had BETTER be good."  
  
"My dear descendant, I think that I should drive the car!" He got out of the limo quickly, and dragged Syaoran out of the driver's seat. Tomoyo then pushed Syaoran into the seat where she used to sit in and occupied the seat next to the driver.  
  
Slapping each other's hands, they drove instantly before any of the victims could react.  
  
"Baka..." Syaoran glared at Eriol as hard as he could willing for him to burn up. Too bad it didn't work. Looking over to his side, he saw Sakura and blushed. Syaoran hung his head and twidled with his fingers.  
  
"Stay calm...it's only Sakura...what am I thinking? It's not ONLY Sakura, it's SAKURA!"  
  
Inturpting his thoughts, a voice asked, "Ummm...Syaoran?" He nearly jumped.  
  
"Hm?" All sorts of possibilities raced through his mind. "What is she going to ask me? I hope it's something I can do. I'd do ANYTHING for my lovely cherry blossom...not that I'd admit it."  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran stopped himself from face-faulting. "My mother- I mean, I came by this restaurant the other day. I'm sure you'll love it." He smiled at Sakura.  
  
Blushed at the same time.  
  
"Kiss! KISS!" Thought Tomoyo as she filmed the entire scene without them realizing it.  
  
Sakura pulled out a gift from her purse. "H-here. It's your present." She stammered.  
  
Surprised, Syaoran replied, "I thought that it's the guy's job to give presents.."  
  
Fingering the gift wrap, he opened it carefully while his date watched.  
  
Syaoran used all of his self-control to keep his grin down. A box full of CHOCOLATES!!!  
  
Turning to his date he tried to be as serious as he could. "Arigatou, Sakura-chan."  
  
She smiled, seeing the excited look in his eyes, despite his face expression. "Douitashimashite."  
  
Both looked into each other's eyes. They're faces got closer, and closer...Sakura closed her eyes.  
  
"Hey, lovers, we're here!" Eriol yelled.  
  
Immediately, they both pulled away, blushing until their faces got red.  
  
"NOOO!!! Why did you HAVE TO INTERUPT THEIR FIRST KISS!?!" Tomoyo cried out.  
  
"Gomenasai! Don't worry Tomoyo-chan! They'll kiss sooner or later in their date!"  
  
"Good point."  
  
Syaoran got out of the limo, and opened the car door. Reaching his hand towards his date, he asked, "Want me to accompany you to the restaurant?"  
  
"HOE!"  
  
Once in the restaurant, the waiter checked the guest list and told them to sit at table C-4. Winking at them he added in, "Have a good time!"  
  
All of them blushing, they walked to the appropriate table and waited...and waited...and waited.  
  
"When is our waiter going to come?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they're shot on them." Syaoran added in.  
  
Tomoyo excitingly replied, "Oh! THERE he is!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quickly walking towards them, Touya narrowed his eyebrows. "What the...those people look familiar."  
  
"Hmmm...our waiter looks familiar." Sakura thought.  
  
"Here we go again..." thought Tomoyo while remembering all of those other times when Touya was their waiter.  
  
"Hey look! There's your brother, Sakura!" Eriol commented.  
  
Almost dropping all of the things in his hands, Touya stared. What the hell was that GAKI doing here? "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, GAKI?" he yelled, making half of the restaurant stare at him.  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?" retorted Syaoran.  
  
Both engaged in a staring contest instantly. Tomoyo and Eriol sighed. The date was basically ruined.  
  
Sakura glanced nervously at her brother and date. "I think that you guys should stop...."  
  
About to question his sister, Touya looked at her and stopped. SUDDENLY, Angel Touya and Devil Touya appeared on each side of his shoulders out of nowhere!  
  
"Huh? Who are you?" He asked them.  
  
"I'm Angel Touya!" Angel Touya said.  
  
Devil Touya replied, "I'm WAY cooler, 'cuz I'm Devil Touya!"  
  
"I'm sorta busy right now..."  
  
The angel version replied, "I'm here to help you make the right decision!"  
  
Devil Touya snorted.  
  
Angel Touya tried to convince human Touya. "Leave Syaoran alone! You TOLD her to have a lovely night, remember?"  
  
Devil Touya argued back, "NO! Don't listen to that goody-goody! LISTEN TO ME! THAT GAKI is trying to hit on YOUR sister! DRAG HIM OUTSIDE AND BEAT HIM UP!"  
  
"If you leave Syaoran alone, you'll get your sister happy AND get paid!" Said Angel Touya.  
  
"BEAT HIM UP! BEAT HIM UP! BEAT HIM UP!" Yelled Devil Touya.  
  
Angel Touya lounged at Devil Touya and they both had begun to fight each other. Touya was in deep thought as both Angel and Devil started to fight.  
  
"What your brother doing?" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
Touya looked like he was talking to himself.  
  
"I don't know." She whispered back.  
  
Touya finally decided after standing while doing nothing for a couple of minutes. Telling both good and evil Touyas to disappear, he approached the table while still maintaining his glare on Syaoran and asked, "Would you all like to order anything?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Hope you guys liked it! :-D Alright, now for a story ad!  
Story Ad:  
  
It's called "A Christmas Memory" and it's by Wenwen1214. Go and read! It's not an average S & S fic. This is the summary: Syaoran is trying to find the old bakery store where he was abandon by his parents... He want to thank the owner for what he did that night... when he found the place, the owner's daughter fell in love with Syaoran. 


End file.
